Searching for Firewood
by Elisabpshady
Summary: Hiko Seijuro goes to the beach in search for firewood; he never thought that in that particular day he would find his deshi again. (movie verse)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is the first time for me writing a Rurouni Kenshin fanfiction. =D**

 **I choose to write about the movie verse, I like it a lot and there aren't many stories about it.**

 **Please keep in mind that _English is not my original language_ , so there will be grammar mistakes, although I tried very hard to find it, I know that I probably left something behind so I apologize in advanced.**

* * *

Hiko Seijuro woke up a little before the sun rise. He looks up the sky, it was clean, no trace of the storm that hit them last night. As he left his cabin he started to look if there was any damage to be repaired.

 _So far nothing.._ _That's good..._ – he thought looking at his yard.

He decided to pass his katas before cleaning up the mass left behind by the rain.

The sun was already up, but still a little weak, by the time he finished his training.

 _Back to the cabin now, let's start cleaning._

It was time like this that he misses even more his deshi. Back then, he would ask his deshi to do the cleaning while he keep training or enjoying some sake. Then he would come back to see how his deshi was doing, most of time he would finish any task that was given to him, but sometimes he caught his deshi doing something stupid, like trying to pet a frog just because its color was "too cute".

He smile a little ate the memory. He really misses the kid… that's one of the reasons he hate to think about him. It's been 10 years since he last heard of him, he keep tracking of him during Bakumatsu, but lost after Toba e Fushimi.

Sure in those 10 years a rumor or two have reached him. But he couldn't know if they could be trusted. Some part of him feels guilty for not trying to stop the boy harder or explain to him better about this war and how the world works.

When he took him as his deshi he knew about his strong will to help the others, thinking he could end all the suffering in Japan.

 _He, just one boy! Baka!_ – he thought angry at the boy and at himself. _It was a matter of time that he would do something foolish. But never, in a million of years I would have imagine him join the war._

He paused for a moment looking at his yard.

 _Ah enough of the past, I won't gain anything with it. I better start to work._

As he got his potter materials together, he look at the wood. They were soaked!

 _This won't do! Great! I need to find dry wood._

He decided to look for dry wood next to the local beach. With this good weather and the help of the wind they must be almost dry by now. He didn't bother to get his katana, with the law forbidden the use of the sword the numbers of trouble makers reduced substantially, and he was, after all , a master of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryū, no easy fade!

As he walks down the mountain, he passed through the local grocery store, and saw the owner, a friend of his packing up.

"Ohayou Izo!" greeted Hiko.

"Ah! Hiko-sama! Ohayou! It's not usual to see you down the mountain at this hour". Said the merchant happy to see him.

"Ah, the storm last night, ruined all the wood that I stored back there. I'm going down the beach to see if I can find some dry wood."

"Well good luck with that! That storm ruined my roof! I've got my boys to fix it after lunch. They will also be in charge of the store for some days, so if you need something feel free to ask them"

"Arigatou! Where are you going then?"

"Kyoto. I've heard there was a chaos there last night. Police everywhere, ordered people to stay in their houses. It was war scenery after that, guns… katanas… fire! Pretty much like Bakumatsu again."

"Really? Any idea what cause that?"

"No. I'm going there to see my niece, if she needs any help you know…"

"Be careful then".

"You too! I better get going. I see you later then Hiko-sama!"

Hiko bowed at the man, and continue his way, thinking about the news he just heard. It was weird; Kyoto was a peaceful place after the new regime started.

 _Why do I have a bad feeling about this? I should have brought my katana._

He keep his way been more careful now. If someone made a chaos in Kyoto, and if the police didn't get them, they could be around!

When he arrived at the beach he was pleased to see that he was right. The woods here were pretty much dry! He started to collect them and putting them on the sand making sure they were still getting the sun light. He was almost done when something caught his eyes. Something red…

He got a little more closer, it was a figure of a man, laying down at the sand, part of his legs were still on the water. Looks like the ocean had brought him there. His heart skips a beat for a moment…

 _Could it be..? How many_ redheads _do you know in Japan?! It must be…_

He got closer a little hesitant, feeling his heart even heavy as he thought: _Is he dead? Do not jump to conclusions Hiko!_

He got close to him. He knows that face pretty well. He studied the man for a second, saw his cheat still moving. A wave of relive came to him and he let out a sigh he didn't know he was holding. _Baka deshi! What do you got yourself into this time?!_

He saw a katana close to his deshi hand. _At least he learned not to lose his sword._ He thought as he pick it up to look at it. _What the...? What kind of weird katana this is?_

He studied the blade for a moment longer. His eyes moved to the blade for it owner still passed out at the sand. He used the blade to get his red hair out of the way to take a better look at the man. He could see some injuries on his face. _Kenshin…were you in Kyoto last night?! Baka! Let's take a look at you._

With a fast movement, he put down the sword and pick the man above his shoulders. The wood was temporary forgotten, he need to get him to his cabin and look at his injuries. During his way back, he keep thinking about what Izo told him this morning and now the appearance of his long lost deshi. He couldn't help but thinking that something big was happening.

When he got to his cabin he puts Kenshin in his old futon and got his clothes out. He was full of injuries. He cleans him up like he had done so many times when Kenshin was a boy. He saw some scars that he knew too well. The boy was often hurting himself, by getting sloppy with his training or doing something stupid. Some scars however, were new to him.

 _Probably caused during the war, or later._

He cleaned his face and look at the cross shape scar.

 _This is wrong. It shows a side of you that shouldn't exist._ _What are you doing Kenshin?_

He studied his face a little more. He hasn't changed much, he as older, obviously, but still looks like the boy who left.

He picked up some fresh clothes and dress him. Covered him and let him rest for a while. He couldn't help to feel worried about him. He took him in when he was a little boy, took care of him, taught him what he knows; keep track of him when he left…

 _I can't do nothing anymore and, it won't help to feel so worried... I cleaned his wound; I have to wait until he's up now._

 _Meanwhile, let's get those woods back._ He thought as he left the cabin and stated to walk back to beach.

* * *

 **Please let me know what you think. Any reviews is appreciated. =D**

 **Thank you for reading it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I never had the intention to continue with this fic, but.. oh well… here it is another chapter.**

 **Some dialogs are based on "The Legend Ends" movie, so be warned, there will be spoilers!**

* * *

It took him three days to wake up. He was too damaged. During those days, Hiko make sure he drank water, and his wounds were always clean.

When he finally woke up, he run for the outside of the cabin like it was on fire! Hiko was amused by his surprise face when he saw him.

Just like he figure it out, his deshi was in trouble, again! His first reaction was demand to know where Hiko had found him… looks like someone else was with him. And judging by the way he cried when he knew that it's been three days, and no one survive three days in the ocean, that someone, was someone important for him.

Kenshin begged. He never thought he would see that. He begged for Hiko to teach him the secret of Hiten Mitsurugi.

Hiko studied his long lost deshi for a while. His tears were still falling.

 _He is desperate!_

"Alright" he agreed one he saw Kenshin kneeling. "Let's hear your story later" he said as he looks on the ground searching for a long piece of wood that he intended to use as a sword.

"What have you been doing in these 15 years.. baka deshi?". Kenshin was still on his knees. "Get that weird sword of yours". Demanded Hiko. "Show me what you can do".

For the look that Kenshin gave him, he could see the determination clearly in his eyes.

 _Yes! So my boy is still there!_

They spend the whole day training. Didn't stop not even when started to rain.

Kenshin put everything he had and attack his master, who easily defended. He saw an opening and kicks Kenshin's legs and send, again, to the ground. While trying to recover his breath Kenshin heard his master words.

"I told you many times! _Ken wa kyouki_ _._ _Kenjutsu wa satsujinjutsu_ (The sword is just a tool. The art of the sword is the art of killing). No matter how beautiful the blade is… that's the truth. It's time for you to face it… if you want to protect people".

He looks at Kenshin, who was now struggling to get up. Thinking at what his master just said… what he was trying to do… The image of a young woman came to his mind just like her words " _A sword that protects life… without killing"._ He couldn't protect her.

"Kaoru-dono"

Kenshin didn't give up. Didn't matter how many times Hiko beat him, or threw him to the ground. He was always getting up. Hiko wasn't surprised to see that his skills were rusty.

He cornered Kenshin against the trees.

"With abilities like this… you really expected to master the style?" For that, only made Kenshin angry, and he tried desperate to get out of that spot.

"Come on, baka deshi! Hit me with this sword of yours!"

He saw how hard it was for Kenshin to get up. But he was still trying, even when he seems to have no more strengths, he keep trying.

"Be just like when you where a boy" told Hiko to give him confidence, at the same time remembering proudly of those years.

"Even when you got beaten up, you keep coming back". That seems to work, Kenshin attacked him with a new energy.

They trained during the rest of the day. They just stop when the night came.

Kenshin took a bath after his master. He let the hot water relax his sore muscles, but his mind was still thinking on Kaoru-dono.

He failed again in protect the person who was most important for him. He left trying to protect her, but she followed him, and look what happened!

 _For her! I won't let Shishio win and take control of this country. I will stop him. Even if die, he will be stopped._

He steps out of the ofuro, and dress himself with a par of fresh clothes.

His master was inside the cabin. But he decided to pass some katas before coming he finished, he enter in the cabin to see Hiko pouring a glass of sake.

"Here" told Hiko. "I did this sake myself. Try it".

The master look at the deshi face as he gives him the glass. He couldn't help the proud smirk on his face.

 _It was about damn time I share a good sake with him._ When Kenshin was a kid, he looked forward for this moment. But Kenshin left before they have a chance to drink together.

 _I waited 15 years!_

"Sit there, baka deshi. Let's talk".

Kenshin did what he was told. Hiko sat at the other side of the cabin and started to work at some of his pottery, he thought it would make Kenshin feel more comfortable if he shared his attention.

"I wanted to ask about that scar on your face".

Kenshin look at him with worried eyes. But when he didn't say anything Hiko continue.

"Bakumatsu, there was a man known as Hitokiri Battousai. The scar was a signal of his cruelty". He took a deep breath before continue. "It just didn't sound like the 'you' I once knew"

Kenshin decided that the fire pit was very interesting.

"I got this scar when I was on a mission. All I had in mind at the time… was to kill". He confessed. Hiko started to work at his pottery again while listen to his deshi story. It was hard. He never wanted Kenshin to have those experiences.

"I will never kill again".

"So that's the reason for this weird sword".

For the first time, Kenshin raised his eyes to meet Hiko's.

"Your opponent… is really strong?" Hiko asked.

"Right now, I can't even defeat his apprentice". He remembered the fight he shared with Soujiro, Shisho provoking him… Kaoru-dono... "I have to win. Even if I sacrifice my life for it".

Hiko stop working at his deshi words.

 _That's where you are wrong. Baka!_ With a fast movement he took a knife and went for Kenshin, stop centimeters from his neck.

Kenshin didn't even move.

"So you are ready to die" the younger one just stared at him. "I will give you time. You will think this night and find what is it that you are missing. Because that's what made you weaker. If you don't find your answer… you will die here… tomorrow. So put that baka head of your to work for once in your life". _So, please, find your answer._

They eat in silence, when they finish Kenshin left the cabin to sleep outside. He thought it would be better if he wanted to find the answer Hiko was talking about.

But he couldn't find it. He analyzed his attacks, his defense, his speed. Nothing. There was nothing wrong. So what is that he is missing?

He spend the whole night awake trying to find out the answer. But he couldn't figure it out.

For Hiko, the night wasn't easy neither. He was praying for all the gods that Kenshin realize what was wrong with him. _Otherwise I failed you. I should have stopped you… you were so full of life._

The morning came, neither could sleep. Hiko grabbed his katana, it was heavier than usual, it was like the tool knew what he was about to do. He left the cabin and went for the bamboo forest. He used to train Kenshin there when he was little. _You spend most of your childhood time here with me… so this is where you die… Kenshin…_

When Kenshin arrived Hiko already knew that he couldn't figure it out what he was missing. But he still asked.

"So, did figure it out whats wrong with you?"

"No".

At his answer, Hiko's katana became even heavier. He took his spare katana and threw it at Kenshin.

"That's your problem". Kenshin looked at him confused than at the new katana in his hands. "Find out what's wrong with you by considering me your enemy".

For some reason, Kenshin started to feel uneasy.

Hiko drew his sword and continue:

"Maybe you can win with that blade… but not if you are still afraid of killing. You are afraid. And you live in suffering, sadness and loneliness, afraid that you would kill again. Well then… its my duty to guide the Hitokiri Battousai".

There was a moment of tension.

Kenshin hesitate for a second. And before he knew it, Hiko attacked with determination, like he has done yesterday, only that the day before he was holding a piece of wood, now he had in his hands a deadly katana.

Kenshin defended the best way he could. His heart started to beat faster. His hands started to shake at the look of his Shishou eyes. The way Hiko was looking at him… it was the same look that he gave to those people who decided to fight him… only a little more serious..

 _I'm trembling._ Kenshin thought. _Why am I trembling?_

He puts himself in a defense position and look at his Shishou. _Am I afraid of my master?_ Hiko didn't give him much time to think, and attack him again. Kenshin was trying hard… but Hiko was just too strong… with a stroke Hiko made Kenshin's katana fly away. Kenshin fell in the ground, empty handed, trying to reach for his sakabatou, but Hiko didn't gave him much time. With a second Hiko was on top of him.

His attack was deadly, Kenshin manage to get out but even so, the katana cut his arm. Finally he had a breach and grab his sakabatou. But Hiko was already on top of him again, pressing the sakabatou's blade against his body.

 _Am I afraid of death?_ He could feel the sakabatou's blade cutting his body and his blood coming out.

Finally Hiko letting go and walked away, giving him time to get up, but was already waiting for him in a attack position.

 _I can't be careless. During Bakumatsu, I was always ready to die. I need to learn this technique. Even if it costs my life. I will learn._

For the first time he attack his master. But Hiko defended too easily and with a fast movement Hiko's katana cut Kenshin's back.

For a second, Hiko look at his deshi on the ground. His clothes full of blood. _Come on Baka Deshi… realize it! Otherwise you will die now._ He took a deep breath. _It's time to fight more serious._ And he went for Kenshin with a whole new series of attacks.

Kenshin was having problem to defend, and didn't find a gap to attack back. He saw the change at Hiko's attack.

 _I can't die!_ He thought with desperation. _I can't die yet! I won't die now!_

With that in mind he was able to give a stroke… stronger and faster than he thought…His attack manages to cut his Shishou clothes.

Hiko look at him in surprise, than back at his clothes, now with a little cut on it. A wave of relieve came to him.

"So you finally realize… baka deshi". Kenshin waited for him to continue and took the opportunity to catch his breath. "You took so many lives during Bakumatsu, that it makes you feel guilty… and that guilty makes you think that you are unworthy. To overcome that, you need to learn to control your feelings… you need to have the will to live".

"The will to live?"

"Hai… you got weaker because your life resume in protect the weak… you don't value your own happiness. You forgot that your life is worth as much as the others. You need to realize that in order to master the technique"

"I need to value my life…?"

It pained Hiko to see his deshi having problem in understand something so primal.

"Your life… it's not just yours Kenshin. You don't live alone". He positioned himself to attack again. "Do you understand that? Now come on… Let's fight again".

Kenshin puts himself in position… his body wasn't trembling anymore.

 _My life is also a life that needs to be protected._ With that in mind He puts all that he have in the new attack against his master.

They fought all morning. They just stopped at noon and went back to the cabin.

"After we lunch, I will teach you the master technique. Get some rest for now".

Kenshin did as he was told while his master cooked. He had a lot to think about. _Value my life._ This goes against everything he thought about himself for the past 10 years.

"Here" Hiko put the plate in front Kenshin. "Eat it".

Kenshin murmured an "Itadakimasu" and started to eat. He had no idea how hungry he was.

"I want to ask you something", Hiko broke the silence. "Who was the person you were looking for when you woke up?" He saw how Kenshin became very still. "It must be someone important for you to cry like that".

"Kaoru-dono" he spoke so low, that Hiko almost missed. "She came from Tokyo to help me. She was the first person, that even though she knew that I was Battousai she invited me to stay at her house. Didn't care about my past".

"She sounds unique". _His second love.. perhaps?_ Hiko thought as he studied his deshi.

"I put her in this mess. For her I need to stop Shishio".

Hiko agreed with him in silence.

"Finish this… and let's go back to train… you don't have time to lose".

Hiko and Kenshin spend the rest of the afternoon training and mastering the new technique. Kenshin was amazed that something so simple could be so powerful!

At night, they went back to the cabin and Hiko decided to take a look at Kenshin's wounds.

"You spend the night here. Get some rest and give time to those wounds heal a little".

There was a silence. Hiko was getting the medicine ready when Kenshin decided to speak again.

"Gomen shishou" said Kenshin out of the blue. Hiko stop with the medicine in his hand and look at his pupil. "Gomen…You were right... about everything..."

Hiko knew what he was talking about. He was asking for forgiveness for leaving, for join the war, for using Hiten Mitsurugi for political purpose...

For years Hiko picture this scenario in his head. Imagine his baka deshi coming back and asking for forgiveness, and he would lecture him about how wrong he was, for left his training unfinished, for join the war when he was not ready, his heart was too pure! He would tell him again and again about all the mistakes that he made.

Now that the moment was here, Hiko found himself out of words. He looks at Kenshin who seems to find the floor very interesting. He couldn't find anything to say, those days that he spent with him, taking care of him, training him again, he came to see and understand the price that his deshi paid for join Bakumatsu.

He didn't need a lecture. Kami knows that Kenshin already lecture himself too much.

"Baka!" he decided to continue as if nothing had happened. Kenshin finally look at him, with a surprise face. "Take off these clothes and let me heal you. You can't fight Shishio if you are already bruised".

Kenshin gave him a little smile and did what he was told to. Hiko started to clean his wounds. There was comfortable silence, but the older man was still thinking about his deshi apology.

"Kenshin… the present, that's what's important now". Kenshin looked at him. His master was too focus on his bruises. "Stop living in the past". _That's for both of us. Baka!_

When Hiko finished he began gathering his materials to start work. "Kenshin, don't think that just because you dominated the supreme technique you're safe. We are not immortals. You know that, but I just want you to keep that in mind". Kenshin agreed. Hiko was talking about the secret of Hiten Mitsurugi, the will to live.

"I understand that now". _My life it's also a life that needs to be protected. I was ignoring it. That's why I became weaker. I get it now. I want to live; for my friends that came all this way to help me. To value the life that Tomoe gave me. For Kaoru-dono…_

Hiko took him from his thoughts, "I take that you will leave tomorrow morning?".

"Hai, Shishou"

"You better go sleep now. Get some rest while you can".

Kenshin went for his old futon, lying there he began to think about everything that his Shishou taught him those days. He was exhausted! Physically and mentally. Before he knew sleep came to him.

He woke up earlier in the morning. Hiko was already up and have left him some breakfast. Kenshin ate and left the cabin to find Hiko outside with his pottery.

"Are you leaving?" Asked the master.

"I can't wait anymore. I need to find Shishio".

Hiko continued working while listen.

"Remember Kenshin, don't rely only in that technique. You can't carry those burdens alone. And be careful in this Meiji era". He look at the red hair with worried eyes. Kenshin seems to be more in peace now.

"I will"

The two of the exchanged looks for a while, until:

"Himuraaaaa". A girl voice echoed through the mountain.

Kenshin turned to look in surprise until he saw Misao arriving.

"Himura!"

"Misao-dono"

She came close to him and studied him to see if he was alright.

"You worried me to death!" said Misao. Just then she saw an older man looking at her and she bowed to him.

 _So baka deshi is a popular man!_ Hiko thought with amusement.

"Himura! Kaoru is alive" said Misao smiling to him.

Kenshin felt a wave of relive in his body, Misao was still talking about Shishio but Kenshin wasn't paying much attention. _She is alive! Kaoru-dono is alive! That's one more reason to defeat Shishio. I wanna see her again. I need to see her again._

"They want to arrest you Himura".

"Hurry up and go" Hiko said walking toward them. He came close to Kenshin "Your will to live… it's the most important thing. Don't ever forget that". He put a hand on Kenshin shoulders and look at him with thousands emotions in his eyes. "Promise me something Kenshin… don't waste your life".

Kenshin look back at him proudly.

"Hai". He gave a step back and bowed to his master. "Shishou. Thanks you for taking care of me".

Hiko gave him a smile. The concern was evident in his eyes. As he sees Kenshin and the girl walk away he had to use all his strength to not follow them.

 _A father is not supposed to bury his son, therefore…_

"Don't die… Kenshin"

And he stood there, watching them leave until he no longer could see them.

* * *

 **So this is it. I hope you like it**

 **Please leave me your review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
